I'm what you need
by Djul
Summary: Et si Beckett c'était construite une identité, sur un passé incorrecte


Bonjour à tous me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfcition, toujours avec Castle et Beckett dans le rôle principale( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)  
>Il est enfin temps pour elle de trouver la paix et je vais essayer par cette fiction de trouver une fin crédible? ( peut-être pas, mais passionnante j'espère bien)<p>

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( si ça avait été le cas, Castle serait gentiment ligoté à mon lit avec un miroir au plafond )

Cette fiction se situe pendant la saison 4, sans épisode de référence.  
>Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis, déjà pour voir si ça vaut la pêne de faire une suite<p>

Enjoy  
><p>

Un vent glacial soufflait sur les derniers jours de mars, tel un invité indésirable qui ne se décidait pas à s'en aller. La circulation, d'ordinaire assez dense dans East village à cette heure de la soirée, était ralentie par les verglas. Dans la lumière des phares, des vestiges de neige fondue scintillaient de mille feux.

Hugh Laurie ( haa je sais mais pas pu résister ) ajusta les lanières de son holster et releva le col de son manteau brun. Cadre instructeur à Quantico, il était rare qu'il porte encore une arme. Il avait toutefois jugé plus prudent de l'emporter pour ce séminaire à New-York, consacré aux techniques d'infiltration de réseau criminel. Son expérience dans ce domaine était incontestable. Quatorze ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que trente cinq ans, il avait infiltré une des familles les plus influentes de New-York et avait vécu parmi eux pendant dix-huit mois. Les différentes preuves qu'il avait accumulées, ainsi que son témoignage sous haute protection, avaient permis l'arrestation de quatre cerveaux du crime et mis à mal l'influence de la famille Bichop. Il avait de quoi être fier. Depuis, au sein du FBI, on le considère comme une légende.

Et pourtant le souvenir de cette époque lui laissait un goût amer. Ses effort n'avaient pas mis fin à la corruption. Tout juste lui avaient-ils donné un coup de canif.  
>Le crime est un animal à plusieurs têtes, vorace et impossible à arrêter. Il était temps de couper à la racine et c'est pour cela qu'il avait rendez vous avec Richard Castle, dans un restaurent.<p>

Il ne savait toujours pas comment cet écrivain avait pu remonter jusqu'à lui. On lui avait dit qu'il était têtu et surtout bien épaulé et qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire marcher ses relations pour arriver à ses fin.

Laurie entra dans le restaurent, c'était un Italien, la salle était sombre et surchauffée, d'où montait un brouhaha de voix ponctué de rires et d'exclamation, le décor était des plus convenu: nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs, bouteilles de Chianti en guise de chandeliers et Paolo Conte en musique de fond.  
>Instinctivement Laurie balaya du regard les convives, à la recherche d'un visage connu. Il vit l'homme au fond, tout en se dirigeant vers Castle, il se laissa cependant gagner par l'atmosphère chaleureux et confortable du restaurent. La saveur épicée des sauces, le pain frais qui croquaient sous la dent, émoustillaient son sens gustatif. <p>

Bonjour monsieur Castle

Appelé moi Rick, je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici.

Désolé, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais voici le dossier. Vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez comprit?

Ce n'est pas à moi de donner des explications

Vous vous rendez compte du danger? On ne déterre pas une affaire aussi complexe, juste pour documenter un roman et vu la pression que j'ai subit, vos appuis sont des plus impressionnant Rick

Je vous propose demain sur le coup de midi, chez moi

Elle sera là?

Bien sûre, c'est pour elle que je fais cette démarche. Il est temps qu'elle puisse tourner la page.

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton sec, sans appel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Un agent de son envergure avait comprit où il voulait en venir.

- OK, Castle à demain

Sur le chemin de chez Castle, Kate repensa à son choix de vie. L'ombre de la mort, qui flotte autour d'elle. Comme tous les flics de NYPD, mais c'est pensée prennent là encore un chemin interdit, au plus profond de sa mémoire. Depuis quatre ans, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas trop penser à lui. Mais si son esprit parvenait avec plus ou moins de bonheur à tirer un trait sur lui en dehors du travail, ses sens en revanche ne pouvaient pas l'oublier. Ses oreilles percevaient encore le timbre chaud et troublant de sa voix, les mots d'amour qu'il lui disait et ses promesses qu'il lui demandait, de ne jamais le quitter. Ses yeux revoyaient sans cesse son visage et se moment lors de l'enterrement de Montgomery.

Sans sans rendre compte, elle était déjà devant chez lui. C'est Martha qui vient lui ouvrir la porte, avec le visage grave. 

Bonjour Martha

Ma chère, ce sera sans doute difficile pour vous, mais je crois que cette rencontre est nécessaire. Si mon opinion a une quelconque valeur à vos yeux, sachez qu'il l'a fait pour vous et que c'est un homme bon

Un homme bon? Mais de quoi Martha pouvait-elle bien parler? 

Je ne comprends pas Martha

Mes prières vous accompagnent. Soyez forte.

Puis elle poussa Kate devant elle et referma la porte du bureau de Castle, dans la pièce spacieuse, elle chercha. Il était là et à coté de lui, elle distingua une silhouette. 

Castle, murmura-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré. Au même moment la silhouette se tourna lentement et Kate eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Elle avait vieilli. Ses traits étaient devenus moins lisses. Les rides au coin de ses lèvres s'étaient creusées et son épaisse chevelure sombre commençait à grisonner. Son regard aussi était différent, plus grave, plus soucieux.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là. Elle était morte et se depuis quatorze ans!

- Ma puce, dit-elle

Kate, corrigea-t-elle par automatisme. Elle sentait son cœur battre à grand coups désordonnés et il lui semblait que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Ma puce est morte. Comme toi, tu es morte.

Je ne voulais pas que nous nous retrouvions de cette façon. J'aurais préféré que...

Tais-toi!

Le son de sa voix se mêlait à un bourdonnement lancinant qui vibrait dans ses oreilles. Ses tempes cognaient avec une régularité mécanique et à chaque battement, il lui semblait que sa boîte crânienne se contractait et lui broyait le cerveau.

Elle avait perdu la tête. Elle était en train de devenir folle. 

Tu es morte.

Touche-moi

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main vers elle, Kate, terrifiée, fit un bon en arrière. Le fantôme allait l'entraîner dans sa tombe avec elle, là où ils seraient réunis pour l'éternité. Quoi de plus réconfortant que de retrouver les bras tant aimer? Pour toujours.

Le fantôme sorti de l'ombre et avança vers elle.

Ne t'approche pas de moi! Cria-t-elle.

Katie, tout va bien. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Son regard avait un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse.  
>Kate senti s'évanouir la fragile sensation de sérénité qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire autour d »elle depuis quatre ans.<br>Elle était là, vivante! Sa mère était revenue de l'au-delà!

C'était un miracle ou une malédiction, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait en penser. Kate ferma les yeux. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre... Elle se sentit tomber. Sa chute ressemblait à une noyade. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids la tirait vers le bas, vers un lieu profond et obscur d'où elle ne reviendrait jamais.  
>Devant Castle et sa mère Kate perdit connaissance<p>

TBC?

Vous en pensez quoi?  
>Trop de détail? C'est juste pour bien poser le cadre du début de la fiction.<p> 


End file.
